Secret Love!
by Mr. Random101
Summary: Arceus is trying to prevent her secret from leaking out to the Public. However things are to get... well, read to find out, added with some humor. ( Now continued, surprised? go look at chapter 6 for the news.)
1. The Hunt Begins

**I notice that many of you prefer Arceus and Giratina as both girls, so... I made you one! I'm evil! Mwahahahahahahahah *cough repeatly***

**Crowd: O.o'**

**Just cue it!**

"REGISTEEL!" Arceus said as she yelled out across the Hall of Origin

"Oh, shit!" Registeel said as he tried to hide the bathroom.

_30 mins later..._

"There you are!" Arceus used psychic on Registeel.

"How dare you that you read my diary!" Arceus said angrily as she squeezing Registeel slowly.

"I'm innocent, Arceus, I swear!" Registeel said

"That's what they all say!" Arceus said "You forget that I am using a mind plate, so I can read your mind." Arceus said as she traveled through Registeel's mind.

"Liar!" Arceus said as she squeezing Registeel hard "Your punishment is to spend in the locker in 10 min!" "Noooooo!" Registeel said as he has been thrown to the locker. Arceus is going to find who sent Registeel, because she caught a glimpse of who has sent him? She saw 2 blue eyes, who has blue eyes? Arceus now striked an idea. Of course! Mew!

When Arceus find Mew, she banged Mew against the wall "I know what you are up to!" Arceus said "What!? I don't know what are you talking about!?" Mew said "Don't fool me, I know that you sent Registeel to read my diary and used it to humiliate me!" Arceus said angerily "No, seriously, I didn't do it, if you don't believe me, ask everyone!" Mew said as Arceus let him go and picked up his juice box.

Arceus ask Manaphy, Suicine, Cressalia, etc. they all said Mew didn't do any prank today, even Raikou said he didn't do any prank today and they pranked on each other and they all saw Mew going to shopping!

Arceus was shocked that Mew is actually innocent on this. She think long hard, who is the suspect? Hmmm, let's see Mew is out, the one who has blue eyes are Darkrai and Celebi. Celebi is a girl, so she's out. Darkrai might be snobby, but he says he got better things to do, so he's out. The only one with blue eyes are...

Arceus striked it. "Regigigas..."

**Sorry everyone, but I have to stop here. :(**

**Crowd: Booooooooo!**

**Yeah, that is the bad news, however if you review, I might continue this story forward! Seriously, why aren't you reviewing?**


	2. Finding the Culprit

**Whoa, 50 of you people visit this fanfiction in one day when this is released, Damn O_O', anyway in honor of that, I present you, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Arceus went to the tomb to find Regigigas. She held a torch to light the dark. As she explores the tomb, she encounter some trap such as poison arrow and rolling boulder, which unfortunately, she got crushed by it. When she saw the door, she heard whistling and water rushing.

"Hmmphammm" Regigigas whistled as he was in the shower. He saw Arceus peaking. "Ah! Arceus!" Regigigas said as he covered his body. "What are you doing here!?'" Arceus blushed when she looked at Regigigas while he is in the shower. She never seen Regigigas showered before. "Come out of the shower with a towel with you and talk with me!" Arceus said loudly. Regigigas come out of showering with a towel and look clean. Arceus tried not to feel horny about it.

"Did you sent Registeel to read my diary?" Arceus said

"What if I did?" Regigigas said

"I'll-" Arceus tried to said

"Do what? Smith me?" Regigigas laughed

Regigigas's hands rub Arceus' womanhood "Oh, you pervert!" Arceus said in moan. "I know you feel wet when you first look at me at the shower! Didn't you?" Regigigas said as he is rubbing Arceus' womanhood and playing with Arceus' breasts. "Oh gosh, you feel very wet." Regigigas said as he keep rubbing on Arceus' womanhood. "No... ple- stop.. ah-ah" Arceus said in moan.

She tried to resist, but the pleasure within her body has already started to taking over. "I know you want some more baby, you will give in!" Regigigas said as he now fingering Arceus' womanhood and playing with Arceus' breast a little rougher. She couldn't take it anymore! "...Fuck me, you pervert, fuck me!" Arceus now said.

Regigigas grinned. Arceus looked at his manhood now showing. Arceus licked at it at first. "Wow, so tasty! A little salty, but good as hell" Arceus said as she tried to put on his 9-in dick into her mouth as Regigigas moan a little. Arceus finally put her mouth to his manhood and slide repeatly. Regigigas cum as he did. ARceus started to swallow the whiteish goo in her mouth."Hmmm, delicious!"

After that, Arceus is now sitting on top of Regigiga's manhood as she inserted his manhood into her womanhood. Her womanhood was in the tip of Regigigas' manhood. She went through his manhood. Regigigas was a little offguard for that, but managed to concrerate on the task. He thrush her harder and harder as his manhood sliding into Arceus' womanhood. "Yes! MORE!" Arceus said as she is being pounded by Regigigas.

They switched position as Arceus bent her knees and hoofs onto the ground and Regigigas pounded her womanhood hard. "HARDER! HARDER!" Arceus demanded. Regigigas gladly accepted as he started to go faster and faster. Regigigas slap Arceus' ass as the flesh jiggle "You are so rough, I LOVE IT!" Arceus said as she screamed from the pleasure she having.

Regigigas then grab Arceus to the wall "No, not this position, i won't able to last longer!" Arceus said as Regigigas is getting closer to his climax. They put their tongue together and they wrestled each other's tongue as Arceus is getting to her climax from the tongue wresting and Regigigas' pounding his manhood to her womanhood. Arceus started to feel lot of pleasure in her body and can't handle anymore pleasure.

Arceus has now organismed. Now it is Regigiga's turn.

"Cum all in me, Please!" Arceus said

"No, I am not getting you pregnant!" Regigiga said

Regigiga pulled out his manhood and cum on Arceus' face and boobs.

"Well, you didn't cum inside me, but at least your sperm tasted great." Arceus said as Regigiga and Arceus were tired from sex and fall asleep.

**So did you enjoy? Please review to see what is your thought about it! :D Seriously though it would really help me a lot**


	3. The Magic of Sex?

**Here it is, Chapter 3, Hope you enjoy. :D**

Arceus woked up in her room. "Hmmm, that's strange, I was at Regigigas' place..." Arceus got up and remember what Regigigas' final words, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Regigigas' said as Arceus' memories faded.

Arceus left the room only to see Giratina walking by.

"Hi, Arceus!" Giratina said cheerily. Strange, Giratina isn't that happy before. She is usually depressed and gloomy, but now she is happy and cheery.

"Hi, Giratina..." Arceus said

"Hey, Raikou and Latias are doing a magic show, want to come?"

"Sure..." Arceus not really excited

"Come on, get some spirit in you, let's go!" Giratina drag Arceus to the magic show.

_At the magic show..._

As they arrived to the magic show, the beam light moves around the stage while the speaker is saying his opening sentence. A poof of smoke appear revealing Raikou with his black hat, black magician suit and a red bowtie.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Raikou's Magic Show!" Raikou said

"My name is Raikou as many of you know." Latias showed up with a dress, "And this is my lovely assisstant, Latias!" Latias waved to the crowd.

"Thank you for coming to my show, I appreciated it, now we will begin the magic!" Raikou said "But first, we need a volunteer, anyone?" Raikou said "What about you, sir?" Raikou pointed his magic wand on Groudon

"Errrrrr..." Groudon said nervously

"Come on, don't be shy." Raikou said as he dragged Groudon into the box which cover most of his body except head and feet.

"Don't you need a saw, sir Raikou?" Latias said

"Using the saw on this trick are pussies. Alright, let's do this." Raikou said as he chopped the box along with Groudon in half with his one hand.

Everyone is amused

"Now open the box, Latias!" Raikou as Latias open the box with each half of Groudon.

"Good, now can you put me back?" Groudon said

"Sorry, I don't know how to do it..." Raikou said (sarcasm)

"WHAT!?" Groudon said shockly as everyone was shocked

"It's called sarcasm, buddy. I know what I am doing, I am a magician." Raikou said

"Now for the grand surprise!" Raikou said as a burst of light came blinding everyone. When it is dimmed, The crowd were at awe that Groudon is in one piece!

"Ta-da!" Raikou said

Everyone cheered for Raikou

_10 mins. Later..._

"Wow, they are freaking impressive!" Arceus said

Giratina nodded

"Especilly with the robot thing." Giratina said

While they are walking from the show, they heard noises coming from the room.

Arceus and Giratina were curious and follow the noise. When they were on the side of the door and took a peak, they blushed upon seeing this.

"Oh, yes, MORE! MORE!" Dialga said

"Shhhhhh! Someone-er wil-erhhh hear us!" Palkia said as he keeps thrushing on Dialga's womanhood. Dialga laid on her back while Palkia's manhood keep pounding on Dialga's womanhood.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MORE-erh!" Dialaga said as she stand up and starting riding on Palkia's manhood. Palkia keep pounding harder and faster as Dialga was getting oxygen into her body. Palkia kissed Dialga and wrestled with Dialga's tongue trying to get Dialga to organismed as soon as possible. Dialga screamed as she organismed. She is catching her breath as Palkia carry Dialga and insert his manhood into her womanhood.

Palkia thrush with no mercy as he pounded her faster and faster. She grabbed her ass and kissed her passionately. Palkia wanted to violate her ass,and womanhood to organismed. Dialga screamed as she organismed yet again.

Dialga now bended over to her knees and her arm straighten from the shoulders to the ground. Palkia slowly inserted his manhood to Dialga's manhood as he keep pounding hard as he can. He slapped Dialga's ass as her flesh jiggled.

"Oh, you are really rough, aren't you, KEEP DOING IT!" Dialga said as she moaned in bliss.

"I...errr." Palkia is getting closer to his climax. "is about to cum!"

"Cum all in me! I want it all!" Dialga said

"No! I won't do it!" Palkia said as he is about to reach his climax.

Dialga pulled Palkia as they both climaxed as Palkia's hot seed filled Dialga's womb. Palkia was shocked, but is too tired to respond.

"That's was...amazing." Dialga said catching her breath.

"Glad...to...ple-." Palkia fainted,.

Dialga smiled "Good night, Palkia." she went to sleep.

_On the side of the door._

Arceus and Giratina couldn't believe what they saw. They organismed at least twice about it and feel wet.

"Let's just forget we ever saw this..." Giratina said.

"Agreed." Arceus said as they went back to their rooms.

**Enjoy? Please leave a review and maybe a favorite. It would help me a lot. :D**


	4. Rivalry

**Okay, since I rush several chapters, I will take it slow and easy from now on. I am going to check some mistakes I am making. I'm sorry I didn't update it for a while, I got busy with things...**

Arceus woke up from her bed. She has been trying to forget that scene about...Arceus shaked her head and walk out of her room and into the kitchen. Groudon was there munching on his Cocoa Puffs with his cereal.

"What?" Groudon said glaring at her. Arceus didn't reply and decided to boil water from a kettle. She then put teabag on her cup. Then Entei entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Entei." Arceus said

"Good Morning to you too, Arceus." Entei said.

A green snake dragon entered the kitchen as well with a jet like eon in hot pursuit. Latios looked fancy, but also looked wet.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Latios said redden on his face.

Rayquaza retaliate with ice beam, but Latios managed to dodge it. Latios used dragonbreath, but Rayquaza dodged it and hit Entei. Entei got blown to the kitchen table and tried to get up.

"Why you..., come back here!" Entei said as Latios still chasing Rayquaza and Entei chasing Latios as they exit the kitchen.

"Don't tell me they are still fighting over Lugia." Groudon said as he munching on his Cocoa Puffs with his cereal. This happens every single time every week! They tried to ruin each other relationship with Lugia, for example, Rayqauza secretly put berries that is bitter onto Latios' "special" drink. Latios gave Lugia one and has puffed up wide, since she was allegic to bitter food and has been in bed for 3 months. Suicine has been taking care of Lugia and Rayquaza has participated of helping Lugia feel better. One time Latios put a Beedrill on Rayquaza's flowers when he was about to give it to Lugia. The Beedrill then came out and starting poison strings everywhere in the hallways. One of the poison strings hit Lugia and unforuantely has been poisoned. Latios managed to knocked out Beedrill with Dragonbreath, but Lugia has to be in bed for 1 month. Obviously, Latios also participated to nurse Lugia.

"I wish those two would stop fighting over me!" a feminine voice said sighing about the situation.

"Oh, Good Morning Lugia." Arceus said as she poured some water into her cup, added sugar to it, stirred it and put cream to the finishing touch.

"Good Morning to you, too, Arceus, um, can I have some tea please?" Lugia said

"Knock yourself out." Arceus said

She did the same process with Arceus' way of making tea. She then sipped the tea "Ahhhhh, felt much better!" Lugia said. "Um, I need to ask you something, this is very important!" Lugia put her tea on the table and drag Arceus out of the kitchen avoiding eye contacts from Groudon.

"Wait, my tea!" Arceus said out loud as she is being dragged to the kitchen.

"This better be important!" Arceus said angrily as they are alone in the closet.

"Well, you see..." Lugia said hestiantly "...I have a crush on Groudon." Arceus was in shock, she couldn't believe what she is hearing. No wonder Lugia was avoiding Groudon all this time.

"Please keep this a secret, okay? We don't want him involved, too" Lugia said with a wink

"I bloodily promised!" Arceus said

"Good..." Lugia said

"So do you have a secret?" Lugia said with a grin

"Why do you want to know?" Arceus said

"I don't know, since you have a crush and all... I could see it within your eyes, don't deny it!" Lugia said excited.

"No! I won't tell!" Arceus said stubbornly

"Plwease, Arceus"*Puppy Eyes*

Arceus tried to resist, but Lugia's eyes shined brightly and frown face just want to make you feel bad, even though not on this situation when she wanted to know your secret.

"Alright, fine!" Arceus finally admited. Hey, Lugia never spilled anybody's secret, since all the girls trusted her with their secret, so this shouldn't be a bad thing.

"Well..., I have a crush on..."

**C-C-Cliffhanger Mwahahahaha. Again I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was so busy D': Please Review so that I can improve this story making much more enjoyable. Stay Tuned.**


	5. Closet

**Hey guys(and girls, of course! :) I noticed some people don't like short chapters, so...I posted a poll to see how many word should you want me to put in a chapter, please vote so I can make stories better :D**

"Wow..." Lugia said shockly

"Yep, it's that shocking alright." Arceus said rolling her eyes and sighing.

Lugia giggled. "I am going to teach you dating advice!" Lugia said excited. "You are going to date this...guy right?" Lugia said

"Oh, this is so exciting, I just can't control it, eeeeeeeeek!" Lugia said as she was about to burst from all the excitement she had within her.

"Yeah..." Arceus said rolling her eyes again

"Okay, first off-" Lugia said as she was interrupted by the door opening.

"Wat? What the fuck are you girls doing here? Hm?" Regice said confused.

"I can explain!" Lugia said panicked

"Oh, I see..." Regice said similing devilishly

"No, it is not what it seems!" Lugia said blushing

"You girls are talking about dating, aren't you?" Regice said

"How did you know!?" Lugia said shockily

"Woman's instuite." Regice said(A/N: Yes, regice is a girl.)

…

…

"So are you going to help me clean or not? Mew throw up at the conference room."

Lugia didn't say anything and just picked up the mop and follow Regice while Arceus goes to get her tea and heat it with the microwave.

Suddenly Latias showed up saying "Something serious has happened, come with me!" Arceus followed Latias that what might happened.

**Sorry, it was short...again, I don't have time to do another chapter tonight, I have things to take care of. You better vote though! :)**


	6. This could be a problem

**So...I did a lot of thinking and realized I shouldn't take you guys and girls' enjoyment to the story, it's just that...no one supported this story(except coolgallade11), so I was worried that no one like it and just discontinued it. Since at least one person like it, I guess I could continue this story and hope for the best!(I don't know, I should be grateful or regretful _)**

Arceus and Latias arrived at the scene, horrify by the scene they saw. All the legendaries has gathered up to see what happens.

Suicine is there to check their conditions. She looked shocked.

"Oh, no this isn't good." "At this rate, they will be..." Suicine panicked

"What's going on?" Arceus said as she pushed aside from the crowd and into the scene.

"They seem to have burned, paralyzed, poisoned, confused, some of freezed, and...attracted...what?" Suicine look puzzled when saying attracted.

"Okay...I'm sure they will be fine, right? Right!?" Arceus said as she is skeptical about the situation.

"Nope, they are not, in this condition, it is likey they will die..."

Suicine said in a sad tone. Everyone has gasped.

"But...don't we usually live even with status effects, no matter how severe it is?" Arceus said with a questioning tone.

*sigh* "Well, It works like this, let's just say that we are immune to normal disease for only mortals can die, but for special conditions, even we can die." Suicine said. Arceus looked grimed at the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, Lum berries can easily cure all status effects, it should be simple." Suicine said with a grin

"Great, There should be plenty in the kitchen. Let's go." Arceus said with a happy tone.

All the legendaries went into the kitchen. Strangely, they couldn't find a single lum berries in sight, even in the drawer and closet door.

"What!? Impossible! I just restock it today!" Arceus said panicking as she don't know what to do next. "Is there anything else that can cure all status effects?"

"All the others are man-made, we don't know it is safe or not!" Suicine said

"Damnit!" Arceus said as she slam the table hard. As she is frustrated by the way goes, she heard a biting sound, and then munching. Arceus went outside the kitchen door to see Mew and Mewtwo were chewing the last bite of the Lum berries.

"MEW AND MEWTWO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! DID YOU REALIZE WHAT GRAVE MISTAKE YOU COMMITED!" Arceus yelled at the feline duo.

"Mew..., did you steal again?" Mewtwo said as he crossed his arms and look doubtful in his face.

"No..." Mew said sarsactically

"WELL, YOUR LITTLE FRIEND JUST DEPLETED ALL THE LUM BERRIES STOCK WE HAVE!"

"Mew, did you take all the berries from the kitchen again?" Mewtwo said

"What? at least I didn't steal them." Mew said

"But you are off-limits to go into the kitchen! You know what happens last time! I can't believe I would fall for that story about saving a living Pokemon and the Great life tree awarded you with piles of Lum berries" Mewtwo said angrily

"I couldn't help it! It tasted so good!" Mew said with a desperated tone. Mew ran away crying that he always messed thing up as Mewtwo stands there looking at him go.

Suicine arrived to tell Arceus the news. "We brought them to their bed, they don't look so well..." Suicine said with a sad tone

"Will they live?" Arceus questioned.

"I don't know..." Suicine said with a doubtful face.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 6 is done. I have summer homeworks to do and I had to keep a schedule to keep track of it. So don't except to be update very soon.**

**Please review. It would help a lot.**


	7. Medic Room(Rayquaza)

**I am back! I am sorry for the extremely late update, I don't really have much time doing this. I am not even sure this is worth the wait :( *sigh* I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_In Room 1-10..._

"Are you OKAY, Rayquaza?!" Lugia said loudly. Rayquaza is still not awake despise Lugia saying it out loud and slamming the door hard open. Rayquaza is soundly sleeping, sucking on his thumb and rolling around on his bed. Lugia giggled upon the sight of that.

Okay, enough of this, Time to wake him up!

"Wake. Up. Now!" Lugia slapped him trying to open his eyes. After 20 bitch slaps, Rayquaza woke up, but has mutiple bumps and bruises on both of his cheeks.

"Hey! Who are you *cough*, Lady!" Rayquaza said shockily not noticing the bumps and brusises on his cheeks. "It's me, Lug-" Lugia stop her speaking realizing that Rayquaza is still having the confused condition.

"I don't know *cough* about you, Lady, but I got some *cough* business to do." Rayquaza drink a whole bottle of liquid(Don't ask) and throw it onto the ground.

…

…

"Well..." Lugia said with a weird look on her face.

"Hmm, What?" Rayquaza said confused

"You know..." Lugia said as she tried to remind him

"Nope, I don't know what are you talking about?" Rayquaza said

Lugia sighed. "Okay then, I guess you should be all right then..." Lugia was about to leave when Rayquaza drop down to the floor. Lugia was unbelievely shocked and call Suicine for help. When she finally reach her, she got a message saying "Sorry, Suicine is out cleaning the polluted water, please call again later, for dial 1-" Lugia slammed the phone back to its place. She does not look amused.

Lugia sighed and picked up Rayquaza to his bed. Rayquaza doesn't look good, he looked like he was about to...

"Where is my child!? I must find it before it-" Rayquaza saw a little round thing that look like a tennis ball. "Oh, my child, I'm glad you are safe." Rayquaza rubbed his cheeks onto the look alike tennis ball. Lugia rolled her eyes, unbelievably looking how ridicluous he looks. But when she look closer...

"!, give me that..." Lugia said with an angry look. Rayquaza look at the look alike tennis ball and back at Lugia. He moved the tennis ball to the sideback of his head to prevent Lugia from taking it. He said "No way, this is my child! I won't let you have her! And yes, she is a girl." Rayquaza said as he is constantly dodging Lugia's mutiple swipe.

Despite Rayquaza is in his paralyzed condition and Lugia moves a lot faster than him, he can still dodge all of Lugia's swipe until she managed to grab the ball in Rayquaza's hands. One problem, they are both touching each other's hands...

…

...

They both blushed. Why am I blushing? Could it be... No! I have a crush on someone else already! I just want to heal Rayquaza so he won't act as crazy, Lugia thought. They are both in tug-in-war with each other trying to dominate who can get the ball-like thing. Unforunately, when it comes to power(despite his burnt conditions), Rayquaza managed to pulled the ball-like thing out of Lugia's hands, but also pulled Lugia toward him, broke the bed and squeezing Rayquaza.

Fortunately, Lugia quickly get up. However...

"That's it! Go play with your imaginary child! I have enough of you trying to impress me! I HATE YOU!" Lugia said as she left the room crying leaving all the green serpent dragon alone.

What is this feeling I felt? Rayquaza thought. What is this pain in my heart?

"It's called guilt, Father." a voice said.

"Huh, who said that!?" Rayquaza questioned.

"It's me, your daugther." a thing on Rayquaza's hand said

Rayquaza looked at her.

"You got to get her! Now!" The Ball-like thing said ferociously

"But how? She hate me now." Rayquaza said

"Then make it up to her!" The ball-like thing said

"I tried! Whatever I tried to make it up to her, Bad things happen to me." Rayquaza said as he doesn't want to reveal the memory of his.

"Try one more time, but this time, from the heart." Ball-like thing said

My heart..., Rayquaza thought. Lot of questions came to his mind. Was all this time of making up is not from my heart? He thought. He shaked his head. Unfortunately, the poison striked onto his body.

"Ugh!" Rayquaza shook in pain.

"Quickly, Eat me!" the ball-like thing said.

"No, I won't eat you!" Rayquaza said

"I am a Lum Berry, Eat me, It is my destiny!" the Lum berry said

"Will you forgive me?" Rayquaza said

"If you make it up to Lugia, I will forgive you! Now, Eat me!" Lum berry said

"I will never forget you!" Rayquaza said as he bit the Lum berry to pieces. As he swallow, he felt rejuvenated as Rayquaza snapped his confusion.

"I really need to knock off these Lum berries!" Rayquaza said as he went to the chase for Lugia.

* * *

**Now if you excuse me, I am going to sulk into a corner for a horrible story that I made. ;_;**

**Please Review, It would really help me get motivated for doing so. I can handle any criticism even it was long!**


End file.
